Hermione's Nightmare
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: It is said that history repeats itself. So what happens when Head Girl Hermione Granger finds a little red book entitled Labyrinth? And why does that guy looks so much like Snape? SSHG with a splash of Labyrinth. Please let me know what you think! AU
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N:** Well, this is my first SS/HG fic, I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy reading the great works of my fellow WIKTTeers. Many thanks to my lovely beta Friendlyquark, who makes sure this is good enough to post here. The inspiration for this fic came from a picture that was posted in Artistic alley about a year ago. I just got the courage to decide to write it after the plot bunnies have been invading my mind for almost a year. If you want to see the inspiration for this fic, you can find it at:  
  
Please review, as I know I have lots of room to improve on, so I need your help. 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Productions and/or Disney.

So now, I leave you with the story.  
  
Ch. 1 – Be careful what you wish for….  
  
Hermione kept wandering through the corridors, a scowl on her face as she was doing her rounds. Earlier that day she had been banned from the library by Madam Pince. Apparently, Harry and Ron couldn't talk quietly about quidditch anywhere, not even inside the library. She hadn't felt this humiliated in a long time, and was furious with her two best friends.  
  
As she finished patrolling for the night, she knew studying in the common room tonight would not be a good idea, and going to the library was not going to be possible today. Noticing where she was, she gave a smile as she knew of a place she could study without interruptions.  
  
Walking up and down the corridor, a door appeared out of nowhere, making Hermione smile at her clever idea. No one would think of looking for her at the room of requirement. Her eyes widened in astonishment as she opened the door.  
  
The room had been converted into a study, shelves full of books covering the walls from floor to ceiling. A crackling fireplace gave warmth to a table that was placed right in front of it.  
  
Approaching the table, she took her books out of her pocket, and with a swish of her wand and a few words her books were back to their normal size. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, Hermione sat down and soon got immersed in her studies.  
  
A few hours later, Hogwart's Head Girl stretched as she just finished scrawling the last lines of her Potions essay. Noticing the time as she glimpsed at the clock on top of the mantle, she realized it was late, and she had to go back to the common room as it was half an hour before curfew.  
  
She decided there was enough time to take a look at the vast selection of books that surrounded her sanctuary. Her fingers brushed the book spines, scanning the titles, becoming frustrated at not finding anything that stroked her fancy. That is, until her eyes settled on a small red book, the title displayed in shiny gold letters.  
  
Smiling at her fancy of a book in Gryffindor colors, the title intrigued her as well while she read it out loud.  
  
"Interesting, Labyrinth. I wonder what the book is about?"  
  
She took the book out of the shelf, deciding she would take it with her for a bit of light reading before going to bed that night.  
  
Getting into the common room, she noticed Harry and Ron looking up from their chess game, wearing similar apologetic smiles to her. She smiled back to them, knowing she couldn't be angry with them for too long. Ron motioned for her to approach them.  
  
"Where were you? I know you had the early shift this week, we were beginning to worry."  
  
Hermione sighed, and smiled at them.  
  
"After I finished patrolling, I just went to a room and decided to study by myself. I just needed time to cool off. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you two anymore."  
  
She then seated close to them in a comfortable cushioned chair next to the fire, taking out the small red book.  
  
"You two finish your game, I'm going to read."  
  
Glad that everything went back to normal, the boys resumed their game, while Hermione opened the book, getting caught in the story.  
  
_The ballroom had known opulence. Between glittering cornices were hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room, and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one great bubble. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock._  
  
"Hermione, Hermione? Earth to Hermione can you hear us?"  
  
Blinking she noticed Harry waving his hand in front of her. Smiling sheepishly at being so caught up in her reading she turned off the world outside.  
  
"Um, sorry. You needed something?"  
  
"Just to let you know we are going to bed. It's late and you should go to sleep too."  
  
Looking at the clock in the common room she noticed it was almost midnight, so stretching, she decided to go to bed as well, and bidding her friends a good night entered the girls dorms, going inside the Head Girl bedroom.  
  
The next day found Hermione early at the Great Hall, red book in hand, eating absently as her eyes never left the book. Her two friends sat next to her, and exchanged a mischievous glance between them.  
  
Feeling the book being taken from her hands, she frowned at her two grinning friends.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. Still reading that book? Must be incredibly good, what is it about?"  
  
Blushing a little, she took a sip of her now cold coffee before responding.  
  
"It's just some kind of fairy tale, but the story is very good. It's one of those books you cannot put down."  
  
"Hermione, when there has been a book you haven't been able to put down?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she put her hand up, waiting for Ron to give her book back. Ron placed the book in the palm of her hands, no one noticing that they were been observed by someone at the Head table.  
  
His eyes had caught a glimpse of red by the Gryffindor table and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he observed the Weasley boy taunting Miss Granger, who was trying unsuccessfully to reach for a little red book he was holding in his hands.  
  
His eyes widened for a few seconds as he thought he recognized the book. But that would be impossible, the book was nowhere near Hogwarts, in fact, he was sure it was safely hidden in his family's study. He shook his head and dismissed the idea as ludicrous, putting his attention back into his plate.  
  
The rest of the week saw Hermione engrossed in her little red book whenever there was a free moment for her. Today was a Saturday and Harry and Ron were practicing with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team while Hermione sat on the bleachers with her nose inside her little red book.  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
Looking up from the page, she saw Ron wave at her. Harry put his hands on each side of his mouth so his voice could be carried better.  
  
"Practice just finished and we are going to hit the showers. See you at the common room?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and once she was on her way to the castle, she started reading again while walking, not looking where she was going. A pity, since she stopped suddenly as she collided with something solid.  
  
"Ooofff!"  
  
"Watch out where you are going, Mudblood! I've noticed you have been reading it all week long. What could possibly be so interesting about that book?"  
Draco Malfoy took the little red book that had gone from Hermione's grasp during the collision and started going over it.  
  
"This is just a fairy tale! And for the looks of it, a muggle fairy tale! How disgusting!"  
  
This angered Hermione, who narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy.  
  
"Give back the book, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco snorted, making sure the book was out of reach for the Know-it-all brunette.  
  
"Or you'll what, Granger? Maybe I can give you the book back, for a price."  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw the lecherous look the Slytherin Head Boy gave her, followed by a wink. Indignation and fury overtook her, making her say the first things that came to mind.  
  
"Sod off, ferret face! Better yet, I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"  
  
Excerpt taken from the Labyrinth novelization by A.C.H. Smith, British Ed., 1986.  
  
**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so  


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  



	2. You Just Might Get It

**A/N:** Well, this is my first SS/HG fic, I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy reading the great works of my fellow WIKTTeers. Many thanks to my lovely beta Friendlyquark, who makes sure this is good enough to post here. The inspiration for this fic came from a picture that was posted in Artistic alley about a year ago. I just got the courage to decide to write it after the plot bunnies have been invading my mind for almost a year. If you want to see the inspiration for this fic, you can find it at:  
  
Thanks for your kind reviews, I seem to have company in this crazy idea that a xover between this 2 fandoms is doable. Hell, I made Labyrinth and Star Trek: TNG mesh! But that's another story ;) This is a WIP, so updates would be sporadic, hopefully every 2 weeks since RL has been crazy and I'm forced to look for another job.  
  
Please review, as I know I have lots of room to improve on, so I need your help. 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Productions and/or Disney.

So now, I leave you with the story.  
  
Ch. 2 ...You just might get it.  
  
Hermione stood waiting…. But nothing happened. Well, other than the sound of thunder and the sky graying, giving the sign that rain was imminent.  
  
Malfoy was about to open his mouth to insult the Head Girl again when he was interrupted by a silky, cold voice.  
  
"And pray what is the meaning of this little meeting?"  
  
Hermione answered, her eyes never leaving Draco.  
  
"Draco was just returning my book, sir, nothing more."  
  
Prof. Severus Snape narrowed his eyes at the couple that looked like they were about to rip each other's throats off. Well, at least Miss Granger looked like that. Mr. Malfoy looked annoyingly smug.  
  
"Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the little mudblood. 'I'll get you later, Granger'. He then turned with an innocent expression to his head of house.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then hurry along, Mr. Malfoy, as you should have been in practice more than five minutes ago."  
  
His eyes opening at the realization, Draco pushed the book into Hermione's arms, and ran to the quidditch pitch, where the rest of the team had already started practice without him.  
  
Snape's eyes went back to the Gryffindor, his eyes softening slightly for a few seconds.  
  
"Miss Granger, I trust that you will ensure that this type of incident does not repeat again."  
  
Blushing slightly, Hermione kept her eyes focused on the floor.  
  
"I understand, sir."  
  
He then dismissed her with a curt nod.  
  
On her way back to the castle, Hermione could only think how odd the professor's behavior had been. Caught in her thoughts, she only noticed the big rain drops as they fell hard, drenching her in a matter of moments. With a screech, she ran into the castle, her book tightly sheltered within her arms, protecting it from the rain.  
  
As soon as she stepped through the castle doors, she winced, seeing the water puddle around her and hoping that Mr. Filch was nowhere near. Taking her wand, she cast a drying charm and entered the Great Hall, as dinner was starting to be served.  
  
Meeting her two best friends at the Gryffindor table, she ate in silence, sighing and nodding politely to the quidditch conversation the two boys had going on. She couldn't wait to get back to the common room to return to her beloved book.  
  
_Sarah's lips were parted. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City – "  
  
"Listen!" said a goblin, one of a nest in a dark corner of the castle.  
  
Jareth was retreating step by step up a stairway behind the archway.  
  
Sara continued to advance, into the archway.  
  
" – to take back the child that you have stolen, " she recited. "For my will is…  
_  
"Oi, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione blinked for a few seconds, her mind leaving the story and coming back into the present. She looked confused at her friends, who were smirking at her.  
  
"We've been trying to get your attention for a while now."  
  
Harry said while shaking his head. Hermione blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry guys got caught in the story."  
  
Ron sighed and dropped in a comfortable chair while mumbling an "as usual."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione curiously.  
  
"You have been reading the book all this time?"  
  
Frowning in confusion, she looked at the clock and was surprised at the time. It was almost curfew, and she needed to patrol the corridors for any students out of bed.  
  
"I better go, I'll return after I finish my rounds."  
  
Hermione waked through the corridors, making sure no students were outside breaking the rules. What she failed to notice was a dark figure that followed her every move.  
Hermione returned to the common room two hours later, as she had promised. She found her two friends waiting for her, involved in the middle of a chess game.  
  
Apparently, Harry was taking a beating, so Hermione decided to give him a little help and made a move that Harry hadn't seen yet, making Harry smile gratefully at her. He then turned an evil grin to Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. It's your turn, Ron."  
  
"Oi! That's not fair, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione frowned at the red-headed boy.  
  
"Come on Ron, even the two of us together are no match against you in wizard's chess."  
  
Ron lay back in his chair, giving a smug smirk.  
  
"True, but you are welcome to try, anyway."  
  
Harry got a glint in his eye and rubbed his hands together with a newfound energy.  
  
"All right! Ready, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and pulled a chair next to Harry. They started discussing strategy when they were interrupted by Ron's comment.  
  
"At least you are not reading that stupid little red book."  
  
The three of them jumped at the earsplitting sound of thunder from outside.  
  
An inexplicable breeze came through the common room, making the flames in the torches and fireplace flicker violently. Hermione felt a hair-raising chill run down her spine at that moment. She quickly stood up.  
  
"Erm, I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to turn in. Good night."  
  
The other two boys were similarly unnerved and they decided to go to bed as well.  
  
"Good night, Hermione. See you tomorrow."  
  
While the boys went to the boys dorms, Hermione went to her Head Girl room. One of the perks of being Head Girl was getting your own room, which suited her fine. Now she had a place where she could study in peace.  
  
She sat at her desk, deciding to catch up on some studying before going to bed. She fell asleep at some point while she was studying, her head cradled in her arms on top of her books.  
  
A pounding noise in her window woke her up. Looking around, she tried to gather her thoughts, and half asleep, she saw an owl outside, the storm still raging outside.  
  
She opened her window to let the owl in, thinking it had a message for her. To her surprise, the owl flew over her head, and when she turned around, she gasped in surprise.  
  
The owl was not there anymore, but she could make out the silhouette of a man in a darkened corner. He was tall, with spiky black hair, and a billowing black cape.  
There was something familiar about this whole situation. Of course, the book! The man's appearance was fairly close to the book's description of the Goblin King. But he was supposed to have blond hair, not black.  
  
She gasped as the figure stepped into the light. He wore all black. Her eyes traveled from the floor to his black boots, then to black tight pants, and to an extremely labored black armor plate. He did look like the Goblin King, but his face…. His face was all wrong! He looked exactly like…  
  
"P-Professor Snape? What are you doing in my rooms dressed like that?"  
  
Excerpt taken from the Labyrinth novelization by A.C.H. Smith, British Ed., 1986.  
  
**  
A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so  


Please leave a contribution in the little box 

  
  



	3. Could I Take a Raincheck?

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to post an update, but RL has interfered. I find myself in a position where I need to look for a new job, so that is taking priority over my life right now. I have a good job prospect, but that might mean I have to move out of state. I will keep you informed with any developments.  
  
As usual, many thanks to my lovely beta Friendlyquark, who makes sure this is good enough to post here. The inspiration for this fic came from a picture that was posted in Artistic alley about a year ago. I just got the courage to decide to write it after the plot bunnies have been invading my mind for almost a year. If you want to see the inspiration for this fic, you can find it at: http:hptdw. tripod. com / oehplab. html  
  
Thanks for your kind reviews, I seem to have company in this crazy idea that a xover between this 2 fandoms is doable. I have written more HP/Laby xovers, let me know if you are interested and I will post them in Chaos and/or Lumos in Ashwinder or check them out in the Labyrinth section at !  
  
For all of you that had asked me about the book, I'm sad to inform you that the book is out of print. You might find it in used bookstores if you are lucky. But I recommend watching the original source, Labyrinth movie starring David Bowie and a 14-yr old Jennifer Connelly. Talk about an 80's time warp! If you want to read something in a similar venue, I recommend The Forbidden Game series by L.J. Smith.  
  
Please review, as I know I have lots of room to improve on, so I need your help.  
  
DISCLAIMER - All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Productions and/or Disney.  
So now, I leave you with the story.  
  
Ch. 3 Could I take a raincheck?  
  
It was unnerving, this man was so similar to her Potions professor, with the exception that he did not had the potions Master's trade scowl on his face.  
  
His movements were just as elegant, she noticed, while he folded his arms across his chest, and arching an eyebrow in a very Snape-like fashion.  
  
What gave her the clue that this was not definitely professor Snape, was the smile he gave after she addressed him. It was not the professor's usual derisive smirk, but a genuine smile; a smile she could even say was... sexy?  
  
Hermione slapped herself mentally. Where had that thought come from? She was thinking those things about Snape? But this wasn't Snape, just someone that looked like him but much more handsome, if not just as sexy.  
  
Ok, time to kill that train of thought. Hermione forced herself to concentrate on the present, as he started talking to her.  
  
"Professor Snape? I'm afraid not, you silly girl! I'm here just to grant your wish."  
  
"M-my wish? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You wished that young man away earlier, didn't you?"  
  
"B-but I didn't mean it!"  
  
He arched an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I did, but I thought it was just a story!"  
  
"I would've thought that while studying in a school of witchcraft and wizardry you should know better."  
  
She bit her lower lip, a thought making narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"Why wasn't he taken right away then?"  
  
He paced her room, his hand waving in dismissal.  
  
"Too many witnesses as it were, all with the ability to wield magic. Not very conducive to business, wouldn't you say? And speaking of business, my dear... we have some that is unfinished."  
  
Sighing in exasperation, she blew a soft curl that crossed her face.  
  
"Very well, let's get this over with. What's your offer?"  
  
The man gave her a smug smile, a crystal orb appearing out of nowhere in his gloved hand. No incantations or silly wand waving. The orb traveled from hand to hand with the ability of a seasoned juggler, stopping abruptly in his right hand, which he offered to her.  
  
"I'm surprised at you. You should know by now, your dreams. Think about it. A life without prejudice or judgment for being muggleborn. No more Voldemort and his pure-blood ideals. All that for such a trifle thing, you won't even have to suffer, what was it you called him? Ah, yes, 'ferret face's presence ever again."  
  
The offer was tempting, very tempting. Which make her curse her Gryffindor conscience, knowing she would not take it especially if it meant taking someone else's life.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm afraid I must decline. I need to get him back."  
  
The man nodded at her decision.  
  
"Very well, as you wish. You enter through here."  
  
He then proceeded to open the door to her room, making a gentlemanly gesture for her to step through first.  
  
The other side of the door wasn't the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, but a harsh terrain with a tint of orange, strangely familiar, as it was just as the book described. Stepping forward she knew she was on top of a hill, and as she suspected, her doom was at the bottom, even though it was still an impressive and beautiful sight.  
  
"The labyrinth!"  
  
She gasped as she felt the man's breath upon her ear and neck, inadvertently making shivers down her spine, but not in fear. She was surprised to see that his face was tinged with something that looked like concern.  
  
"I must warn you, it will not be like that silly book, you silly little girl. Everyone who traverses the labyrinth has a different experience. You mustn't take anything for granted."  
  
Distancing from her, he straightened, his face back to an impassive mask his posture back to a regal countenance. He pointed to a thirteen-hour clock that was not there a few moments before, and she knew what came next.  
  
"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before Mr. Malfoy becomes one of us forever."  
  
After saying this, the man and the clock faded in front of her eyes. Turning around facing the labyrinth, she walked down the hill, somehow knowing this would be an exciting adventure, and for some unexplained reason, her destiny.  
  
As she reached the bottom, she knew she had to get in somehow. She looked around, noticing the shrubs with biting fairies, giving them wide berth. She smiled as she recognized the small figure spraying the little pests.  
  
Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she decided to speak.  
  
"Excuse me, could you help me? I need to know how to get inside the labyrinth."  
  
The small figure slumped his shoulders, his back still facing the girl.  
  
"Oh, no! Not another one."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
The figure turned around, Hermione's eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"You need to get inside the labyrinth because you wished someone away, didn't you?"  
  
"Neville?"  
  
A/N: Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so  
Please leave a contribution in the little box  
  



	4. Into the Wormhole

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while. My apologies, but for now my first priority is finding a job so I can do what I like to do, which is write. 

As usual, many thanks to my lovely beta Friendlyquark, who makes sure this is good enough to post here. The inspiration for this fic came from a picture that was posted in Artistic alley about a year ago. I just got the courage to decide to write it after the plot bunnies have been invading my mind for almost a year. If you want to see the inspiration for this fic, you can find it at: 

Thanks for your kind reviews, I seem to have company in this crazy idea that a xover between this 2 fandoms is doable. I have written more HP/Laby xovers, let me  
know if you are interested and I will post them in Chaos and/or Lumos! 

Please review, as I know I have lots of room to improve on, so I need your help. 

**DISCLAIMER -** All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Productions and/or Disney.  
So now, I leave you with the story.

**Ch. 4 Into the Wormhole**

"Neville?" 

"It's Hogille! Why do they always get it wrong?" 

She could clearly see that it was a dwarf, but his features and his voice sounded just like Neville. She shook her head in a futile attempt to clear her mind. 

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I know. So, can you help me?" 

The dwarf narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"Help you with what?" 

Hermione sighed in frustration. 

"Can you tell me how to get into the labyrinth?" 

The little man chuckled in amusement. 

"I'm afraid the door only appears to those who need them." 

She was starting to lose her patience. 

"But I need to get in!" 

He gave the girl a smug smirk. 

"It only appears when it is required." 

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this comment. Was he trying to give her some kind of hint? The door only appears when it is required... of course! Grinning, she started pacing back and forth three times when suddenly, a pair of enormous doors appeared out of thin air. 

Venturing inside the doors, she noticed they led to a long corridor, stone walls to both sides. As she turned to thank the little man, the doors closed on her, disappearing and becoming a solid wall. Shrugging, she decided to venture forwards. There had to be turns somewhere along the trail. 

After what felt like an hour of walking with no signs of changes, she decided to stop and gather her wits for a moment. As she slid down to the floor, she noticed a branch that looked familiar. Hadn't she passed that at the beginning of her journey? Was she going in circles? 

Hermione gave out a scream in frustration. She was going in circles! In half a mind to insult the one who had put her in this predicament, she heard a tiny voice. 

"Oi! What's all that racket? Are yer all right, Miss?" 

Hermione blinked looking at both sides for the owner of the voice. She then realized the voice was coming from near her bum. Turning, she noticed a worm, black hair going all over the place just like the beard he was sporting, kinda like... nah, can't be. But he did! He surely looked like Hagrid. Weird. 

Fighting the urge to giggle at the sight of a mini... um, make that a micro Hagrid, she turned towards the small creature. 

"It seems that I have lost my way. I'm looking for an opening along all this corridor, but apparently all I have been able to do was walk in circles." 

The small creature nodded. 

"I know. I decided ter come out 'bout the fourth time I saw you passin' by." 

Hermione's face was plagued with dismay. 

"The fourth time? How long have I been walking around in circles?" 

The worm took a thinking expression. 

"I would say fer 'bout a good half hour." 

Hermione closed her eyes and started banging her head against the wall softly. 

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yerself. Come inside and have a nice cuppa tea... I just made some nice treacle fudge too, yer know..." 

She looked hesitantly at the little hole where the worm had to have come from. 

"I would but I'm afraid I won't fit through there." 

"Of course yer will! Jus' look inside! Plenty o' room!"

Feeling somewhat foolish, Hermione bent to peek inside the hole, closing one eye while focusing with the open one, all she could see was blackness. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't see anything." 

Starting to stand up, she supported herself on the cushioned armrest that was close to her. Wait a second, armrest? Hermione found herself sitting down on a comfortable chair, as her legs stopped supporting her when encountered with the sight of an enormous worm-like creature. When did micro Hagrid become Hagridd the Hutt? 

"Yer in luck. Seems that there's some rock cakes left from yesterday." 

Thanking him politely, she took a sip of her tea, and a small piece of rock cake. 

"So what's a pretty young un' like you doin' wonderin' through these parts?" 

"I foolishly wished someone away and now I have to run through the labyrinth and get to the castle at the center to prevent him from becoming a goblin, even though he deserves that and more." 

The worm/hutt stopped all movement at her words. 

"Yer sayin' that yer actually want to get to the castle?" 

Hermione's face lighted up with hope. 

"That's right! Do you know the way?" 

"I'm not supposed to let anyone know that there's a direct passage through that door. Oooops... I guess I shouldn't have said that." 

Hermione stood up, and politely thanking the worm for the tea and cakes, opened the door, surprised to see a corridor the same size of the door. She got out, and when she turned to close the door behind her, the door was the size of a wormhole! 

Taking a deep breath, she continued her journey, not knowing someone was following all her moves. 

****

**A/N:** Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so  
Please leave a contribution in the little box


	5. Who is your decorator?

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. Well, I got my new job, in fact start tomorrow and now I'm with th ecrazyness of having to sell my old house and get a new one in the state where I'm going to be working now. In the meantime, I have to cross 2 states every time I go to work and back. Not bad for a 90 minute drive, no? Hopefully I'll be moved by Thanksgiving or the beginning of December. crosses fingers  
  
As usual, many thanks to my lovely beta Friendlyquark, who makes sure this is good enough to post here. The inspiration for this fic came from a picture that was posted in Artistic alley about a year ago. I just got the courage to decide to write it after the plot bunnies have been invading my mind for almost a year. If you want to see the inspiration for this fic, you can find it at: http:hptdw. tripod. com / oehplab. html  
  
Thanks for your kind reviews, I seem to have company in this crazy idea that a xover between this 2 fandoms is doable. I have written more HP/Laby xovers, let me know if you are interested and I will post them in Chaos and/or Lumos in Ashwinder or check them out in the Labyrinth section at !  
  
For all of you that had asked me about the book, I'm sad to inform you that the book is out of print. You might find it in used bookstores if you are lucky. But I recommend watching the original source, Labyrinth movie starring David Bowie and a 14-yr old Jennifer Connelly. Talk about an 80's time warp! If you want to read something in a similar venue, I recommend The Forbidden Game series by L.J. Smith.  
  
Please review, as I know I have lots of room to improve on, so I need your help.  
  
DISCLAIMER - All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Productions and/or Disney.  
So now, I leave you with the story.

Ch. 5 Who is your decorator?

A dark figure was sitting on the steps leading to a throne, his gaze in rapt attention to the images displayed in a round crystal above his gloved palm. No goblins were around, as he couldn't stand them even less than he could stand dunderheaded children.

A snort resounded across the empty room. His eyes turned from the images to the other occupant of the room, as he moved in his sleep, mumbling and going back to a deep slumber. He arched an eyebrow in annoyance, giving a sneer to the blond teenager sleeping soundly inside the fire pit that was filled with pillows and cushions, designed to accommodate those who were wished away.  
  
Turning his attention back to the crystal, he narrowed his eyes while a mischievous smile spread through his lips. This had the potential to be fun, after all.  
  
Hermione kept walking through the corridor, when she noticed something that made her stop. There seemed to be a… hole? It seemed that the only way to pass it was to jump over it. She stopped next to the ledge to see how far she had to jump. It didn't look like it was going to be too far, she could easily make it.  
  
Taking some steps back, she ran and jumped almost missing the ledge by mere inches. Catching her breath, she looked back to where the hole was. She jumped while feeling the rush of having accomplished the feat.  
  
"Yeah! That wasn't hard at all!"  
  
The floor beneath her started shaking. The floor slanted violently up in front of her, making her lose her balance. To her dismay, she fell inside the aforementioned hole.  
  
She felt like Alice in wonderland. She knew she was falling, but very slowly. At least she thought she was. It was so dark she couldn't see anything. After a while she finally touched bottom.  
  
Not knowing where she was, she started feeling with her hands around, until she remembered she had her wand with her. She also remembered that he never said anything about not using magic. Grinning, she pointed her wand.  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
Light started coming out slowly from the tip of her wand. Then, the light became more and more intense, until the wand sputtered and it went out.  
  
A scream followed by a noisy racket was heard for the few moments brilliant light spilled throughout the place. Going towards the source of the noise, Hermione noticed a source of light from the direction she was trying to go towards. She then noticed it was a lamp growing while a small figure righting itself up. Recognizing who it was Hermione was filled with relief.  
  
"Hogille!"  
  
The dwarf just gave her an almost bored look.  
  
"Oh, it's you. It figures."  
  
She then tried to make out her surroundings, but the light was just brilliant enough to let her see the dwarf who was directly in front of her, nothing else.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"An Oubliviatte."  
  
That sounded somewhat familiar. Of course! She read about it in the little red book.  
  
"You mean an oubliette?"  
  
"No, here you put people for them to forget, but the idiot that runs this place used a broken wand... obliviated himself..."  
  
Hogille then turned up the lamp's flame letting the light spill throughout all the corners.  
  
As light enveloped the room, she noticed that the walls were a scary frilly pink with lots of pictures of.... Gilderoy Lockhart? She blinked, trying to make sure she was seeing right. Yup, that was him, alright. No one else would wear that ghastly shade of lilac.  
  
Hogille sighed.  
  
"You see? Once you turn the lights on, you'll do anything to forget..."  
  
Hermione mumbled under her breath while looking for a way out.  
  
"You're not kidding…"  
  
Hermione then noticed that there were no doors to get out. She then turned to her companion.  
  
"Hogille?"  
  
Hogille answered absentmindedly while looking at a book titled "Magical Me".  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are there any doors to get out?"  
  
Hogille kept his eyes glued to the book.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Hermione turned towards the dwarf, her hands balled in a fist over her hips.  
  
"Not really? What kind of answer is that?"  
  
Hogille finally tore his gaze out of the book.  
  
"My only answer. There is a way to get out, but it will take you out of the labyrinth as well."  
  
"I can't do that! I have to reach the castle!"  
  
"I don't know why you want to go there. I thought you thought him to be a self-centered arrogant git."  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
"How you know I thought that about Draco?"  
  
Hogille blinked; his face absent-minded with confusion.  
  
"Draco? Who's that? I was talking about the Dark One."  
  
Hermione came closer to the dwarf. She knew any information she could get would be useful somehow.  
  
"The Dark One? He must have a name, right?"  
  
Hogille turned to her, his eyes closing suspiciously on her.  
  
"Yes, he does. But I do not dare speak it. Only his brother, the Goblin King, speaks his name freely."  
  
Hermione's known curiosity was working overtime now.  
  
"So what is his name? I have learned that fear over a name gives that person power over you."  
  
Hogille chuckled, the irony not lost on him.  
  
"If you must know, his name is S…"  
  
A loud, metallic clang sound stopped his revelation, making him jump nervously. He hurriedly took her by the elbow.

"We need to get out of here. Looks like his highness ordered a little bit of cleaning."

Hermione's eyes were opened wide in fear. For what the book described, it was not going to be a pleasant encounter.

"The cleaners?"

"You wish! It's something much worse! It's the cleaning ladies!"

A/N: Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so  
Please leave a contribution in the little box  
  



	6. Secrets Revealed

A/N: coughs while life's dust settles all around her. After all the craziness in my life, looks like its starting to get somewhat normal, so looks like I'm going to be able to write again! Here's something I had for a while but seems that my beta has gone AWOL. Friendlyquark, where are you?

If you see any mistakes in here, it's my fault since I haven't been able to get to my beta, so I will try to fix them as soon as I can.

The inspiration for this fic came from a picture that was posted in Artistic alley about 3 years ago. I just got the courage to decide to write it after the plot bunnies have been invading my mind for almost a year. If you want to see the inspiration for this fic, you can find it at: http/ hptdw. tripod. com/oehplab. html

Thanks for your kind reviews, I seem to have company in this crazy idea that a crossover between this two fandoms is doable. I have written more HP/Labyrinth crossovers, let me know if you are interested and I will post them in Chaos and/or Lumos in Ashwinder or check them out in the Labyrinth section at all of you that had asked me about the book, I'm sad to inform you that the book is out of print. You might find it in used bookstores if you are lucky. But I recommend watching the original source (the book was actually based on the movie), Labyrinth starring David Bowie and a 14-yr old Jennifer Connelly. Talk about an 80's time warp! If you want to read something in a similar venue, I recommend The Forbidden Game series by L.J. Smith.

Please review, as I know I have lots of room to improve on, so I need your help.

DISCLAIMER - All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Anything Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson Productions and/or Disney.

So now, I leave you with the story.

**Ch. 6 Secrets Revealed**

Hermione winced as a piercing squeaking sound went through her ears and right into her brain, the annoying sound multiplying quickly within the echo of the corridors, giving her an instant splitting headache.

Hogille covered his ears.

"We need to get out of here. The sound they make can drive you crazy, like those little birdies you have in the wizarding world."

Hermione's eyes widened with worry.

"You mean Fwoopers?"

Hogille nodded, then signaled Hermione to follow him, so she covered her ears as well and started running behind him inside the dark corridors.

The noise kept getting louder, no matter how far they seemed to run. The headache was getting worse, to the point she couldn't even think. Hogille stopped as he saw Hermione stumble and almost fall. He tried to look for a way out, not seeing one, just an old gate that had been chained and locked.

The noise levels were getting worse, it was so loud and piercing it was debilitating. Hogille tried to rattle the old gate but it wouldn't budge. He turned to Hermione to ask her to use her magic, but to his horror, she was lying on the floor, almost unconscious, her wand in her hand perilously close to fall.

As Hogille started seeing black spots in front of him, he heard a weak Alohomora, and the whole gate fell to the other side. Hogille took her by the arm, dragging her as much as he could inside the new chamber.

For some strange reason, the room seemed to be in total silence. It was a peculiar sensation to Hermione, since her ears were still ringing painfully along with the throbbing of her head.

She couldn't see any exits; in fact it was difficult to see anything at all. So taking her wand she remembered what happened the last time she tried to cast Lumos, so she decided a different approach this time.

"Incendio!"

She could hear the sound of fires going off from far away, the sound becoming closer and she jumped as a sconce flared to life to her right and to her front, she then followed with her eyes the subsequent sconces flaring to life throughout what appeared to be a corridor.

Looking around, Hermione noticed that this was no ordinary corridor. It had the feel of an abandoned gallery, as there were pictures hanging along both sides of the walls.

Pausing, interested in some of the pictures, she saw portraits of men and women, all with similar features, blonde hair and blue eyes, that curiously reminded her of the Malfoy family. She then noticed small plaques underneath the pictures, but they were covered in dust and grime, so they were barely readable.

Putting her hand inside one of her sleeves, Hermione rubbed off one of the plaques, the inscription revealed at her actions.

'_His Royal Majesty_

_King Nandor_

_Ruler of the elf kingdom.'_

She started rubbing off more pictures, each of them revealing rulers from different creatures, from dwarves to pixies, until she stopped at a picture that was different from all others. This one did not show a portrait of a single person, but it was a family portrait.

A man with long blonde hair embraced lovingly a stunning woman with long tresses, dark as night. In front of them were two boys, one with spiky blonde hair just like the man's, the other with long hair, dark as the woman's. The dark boy's features seemed somewhat familiar to her, but she could not place where she had seen that face before. She wiped the plaque underneath the picture.

The royal family, King Urien, her Majesty Queen Silvana Snape and former Ministry of Magic ambassador, rulers of the goblin kingdom, along with their children, Prince Jareth, heir to the goblin throne and Prince Severus, future ambassador to the wizarding world.

Her eyes opened wide as she read the plaque once more. Queen Silvana Snape? Prince Severus? Could it be possible that the man who had condemned her to run this labyrinth was actually her foul-tempered Potions professor?

It made kind of sense now, why everything she encountered seemed somewhat familiar. It must be part of the spell, to challenge you while giving you a feel of something familiar.

She smirked as she discovered her professor's secret. She had stopped being afraid of her Potions professor after fifth year, seeing all the sacrifices he made for the Order. That must have been when her admiration towards him had turned into something different.

She had always admired his vast intelligence and sharp wit when it was not directed at her, but after helping Molly Weasley take care of him after a severe punishment on the summer of her sixth year, her seemed crush turned deeper.

Even the professor's attitude towards her seemed to have changed somewhat after he had recovered. He reluctantly accepted her help brewing potions when he was still too weak to be able to complete them himself. With time, his behavior turned civilized towards her.

The more time they spent together, they seemed to acquire a comfortable rapport with each other, going so far as to establish some intelligent and stimulating conversations during that summer, culminating with her being named his assistant in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

So Professor Snape thought he could intimidate her by cleaning up and dressing in sexy clothes? Well, she would show him. With a new determination, she turned towards Hogille.

As Hogille was coming back in to himself, he saw Hermione looking intently at one of the pictures. He could barely hear what she was muttering to herself, but could feel her attitude was changing to anger. She then turned, fierce determination clearly seen in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here, Hogille. I have wasted too much time already."

Hogille just sighed in defeat. She knew. And if her attitude towards her discovery meant anything, he pitied the Prince once she got a hold of him. Stifling a chuckle, he nodded towards Hermione, looking intently for the ladder he knew would be somewhere along one of the walls.

There was a faint light that could be seen at the top of the ladder that was firmly ensconced in the wall. When they reached the top, Hermione noticed that they had come out of an empty fountain!

Hogille looked nervously around.

"Um… Hermione?"

She turned to face the dwarf.

"Yes, Hogille?"

Hogille was absentmindedly tracing patterns with his foot, looking guilty.

"Um, this is as far as I can take you. You are on your own now. I'm sorry."

He then turned around and ran away.

Meanwhile, the dark figure observing them shook his head at Hogille's actions. Acknowledging the King's advisor who had just stepped into the room, he addressed him casually.

"Hoggle, can't your son do anything right?"

A chuckle was heard in response. A small dwarf with bright twinkling blue eyes that reminded him disturbingly of the headmaster peered into the crystal and looked back at him, not before chuckling once more.

"I'm sorry, your Highness. I guess he gets all nervous around a pretty face, just like his 'da. She reminds me a lot of Sarah, you know."

He received an arched eyebrow in response.

"You are not the only one who has been keeping an eye on the little witch. And history has a tendency to repeat itself, you know."

Chuckling at his comment, Hoggle left the room before the Prince's volatile temperament got the best of him, leaving a puzzled prince trying to figure out what the dwarf meant with that comment.

* * *

A/N: Well? What you think? Your reviews is what keeps me going, so I would love to hear from you letting me know if you liked this or if it sucked big time, so

Please leave a contribution in the little box


End file.
